Fantasy of Spira
by Queen Of The Chens
Summary: When a young girl named Saaki is mysteriously washed up on the beach of besaid, which no clue of who she was; the people of besaid took her in as their own. Ten years later, a guardian to the summoner Yuna, Saaki is enthralled by a newcomer called Tidus. Who is washed up on the same beach. He joins them on their quest to defeat sin, but will Saaki have a one sided love?
1. Chapter 1- My story

Chapter One- My story

The fire has long died, but still we sit around it. Spirits from yuna's recent sending are swirling around us, steadily making their way to the farplane. It gives such a serene aura, despite that this place is full of death.

The lost land of Zanarkand. I can see the look on Tidus's face, he's still devastated; hurting inside. Yet he smiles at Yuna, his hand shaking on her shoulder.

Everything here is destroyed. A crumbled version of the once great machina city.

If i can make Tidus happy though, it will all be worth it. I can bring peace to Spira, even at the cost of my own life.

Sin is not here yet, but we all know that it will be. Seymour and Jecht are out for our bloods, and we are just sitting here; wrapped in our own depression. Waiting for him.

I stand, my white skirt flowing like water across the dust of land. I see their eyes upon me but i ignore them.

I do not need time to think, but a peace of mind would be nice. I slowly pace forward, trying to avoid gazing at Yuna and Tidus as i pass.

Then i am up the slope of mud, a great view of the land below me. But how great is a view of a land that is dead.

His sword and her staff are stuck in the ground, leaning across each other. My staff is there too, but it is lain out on the earth, desperate for its inevitable end. For what use does a staff have without a summoner to use it.

I am ready for what must be done.

Please.

Listen to my story.

It..may be our last chance.


	2. Chapter 2- The newcomer

Chapter two- The boy

"What's our goal!?"

"To do our best!" I smiled. Wakka was rallying up his team, the Besaid Aurochs, for the upcoming blitzball tournament in Luca. I was only down here on the beach to watch, it was something to take my mind of Yuna.

I wasn't really worried about her, unlike everyone else. It had only been one day after all, but the priests were worried that the fayth had rejected her.

I remembered being washed up on this very shore. I was nothing until the people of besaid took me in. I became a guardian to Yuna, not just to thank her, not just to bring peace to spira; but also in the hope that i would find out where i came from during Yuna's pilgrimage.

I didn't speak of it anymore but i think they all knew i was dying to know where i came from.

Sure, i was happy in besaid; but do you ever know that feeling when you just don't belong somewhere?

Well it was a feeling i felt everyday.

I hear the slam of a foot into a blitzball, the skim of it across the water; then a thud as it hits something.

"Hey, you okay!?" Wakka calls, and i notice the team looking in the direction of the water.

A person is there, lying face they certainly jumped as that ball hit them.

Their face is lifted from the water, and i immediately see he is a cute guy. With a mop of wayward hair. Blond, with spikes unsure of what direction to be in. Some tilting outwards, some flat.

The water drips down his striking face. A smile set above his square jaw as he sees the blitzball.

He treads water, clutching the ball between his hands.

"Hey!" He grins at the ball again then dives underwater, taking the ball with him.

I am not the only one watching as the ball is forced up through the water high into the air, everything suddenly becoming slow motion. The boy bursts through the water, body straight, his back to us and the ball.

Then he flips back, his leg kicks out, and the ball is launched at us. I hear gasps as it whooshes past, making its way into one of the luscious green bushes. Botta closes his jaw and runs of after it, the boy now swimming towards us.

His strokes are not weary, seemingly on a high after the shot he took.

He sure knew his stuff.

"Yo hiya" He says, standing before the team of astonishment. Only metres away now, i can see he wears some very strange clothes. Pants of some kind with one leg shorter than the other; showing of well tanned muscle. They seem to be part of overalls he wears with a yellow shirt beneath it. It was unlike anything i had ever seen before.

"You-wanna-try that-one more time?" Wakka stumbles for words. He nods eagerly, Botta is back, handing the ball into his outstretched hands.

Without water it's more clear to see as the ball is dropped onto his head, bouncing up with a ripple like liquid. Then he flips, launching the ball yet again; this time over the water. It was so fast i couldn't even study it.

"Your no amatuer, who you play for?" Wakka demands, leaning in to peer at him. The rest of the team following suit behind him.

"The Zanarkand abes" The boy announces proudly. He brings his hand to pat his chest.

"Oh my" Hushed whispers skitter like a breeze. Luzzu and Gatta narrow their eyes behind me.

"W-what team you say again?" The boy suddenly looked uncomfortable as if remembering something.

"Uh i mean, forget that. I uh- got to close to sin and- my heads all foggy-like" Sin!?

"So i don't know where this place is, or even where i came from" He scratched his head sadly. I think he was lying but Zanarkand? Sin? Surely it couldn't be possible.

Zanarkand was destroyed hundreds of years ago i was told. All it is now is a holy place for summoners. The place where a summoner's pilgrimage comes to an end.

"But your still alive..Praise be to Yevon" The team bow down, hands in prayer. Praise be to Yevon whispered by all but Luzzu and Gatta. It seemed the boy's arrival disturbed them. Or perhaps the prospect of sin.

"Let's go Saaki" Luzzu calls. Gatta taps his foot impatiently. Luzzu and Gatta could be incredibly pushy sometimes. I would have to go.

"Alright! Back to practice!" Luzzu offers me his hand and i stand, taking one last look at the golden haired boy. My eyes soften.

I knew what it felt like to be washed up on the shore, having no idea of where you are or who you are. But there was a difference. I think he knew who he was.


	3. Chapter 3- Summoner Yuna

Chapter Three- Summoner Yuna

The village is quiet today. News of the boy and Yuna have spread like wildfire. Everyone is concerned for Yuna yet curious about the boy washed up at sea.

It reminds me of their reaction to me, ten years ago.

Hmm..

"You should take a look around the village, then present yourself to the temple high summoner over yonder" Wakka says, him and the boy walking down the village path. The boy looks puzzled as Wakka points to the temple.

"You remember the prayer right?" Wakka seems boy shakes his head.

"Oh man. Here, watch me" Wakka places a leg behind him, drags his arms upwards and brings them together; the prayer of Yevon.

"Now you try" He copies Wakka, seemingly not as unfamiliar with the prayer as he thought.

"Good, now go present yourself to the temple summoner" He nods and scuffles his boots in the direction of the temple.

"Wakka" I call as soon as he is gone.

"Ah, hey Saaki" I tread my way over to the village entrance.

"That boy, is he staying?" Wakka scratches his head.

"For now, i'm taking him to Luca"

"The blitzball tournament?"

"Ya, someone is bound to know him there" I stare at the temple once more.

"I guess..but i've never seen anyone wear clothes like his before"

"I know. He says he's from Zanarkand"

"And you believe him?"

"Ha ha ha, of course not. You know what Zanarkand is now Saaki, it's just a pile of rubble"

"Maybe so but.."

"But what Saaki?" I shake my head.

"Nothing. Let's go into the house" I sigh as we walk over to the tiny, circular hut.

Just because Zanarkand is rubble it doesn't mean people can't live there. Maybe some people survived Sin's attack 1000 years ago. Wakka is always quick to assume, his faith set firmly in Yevon. I may be a besaid villager now, but secretly i don't agree with everyone Yevon says. I disagree, i don't know why. Something just doesn't feel right about it.

"So, are you going to see how Yuna is doing?" Wakka sits against the bed. I stay standing.

"We can't interfere, it's a rule"

"It's not interfering! Aren't you worried about her!?"

"Of course-"

"Hey Wakka, what's up?"

"Ah!" He's stood right behind me, how long has he been there!?

"Sorry man, it's not time for lunch yet. Take a nap, you look bushed"

"Um, sure" Without pausing to kick of his shoes, he leaps sideways onto the bed. His eyes close immediatly, his mouth opening just a little. Wow he must have been tired.

"Well Wakka, i'm going to check on her whether you come or not" I swing around and walk through the door. Wakka is left behind, stunned.

"The fayth is still singing Wakka, i'm sure Yuna is fine" I try to reassure him. The Temple summoner stands firmly at the feet of lord Ohalland. He seems unconcerned despite that Yuna was his Apprentice.

"Is something wrong?" The boy who i am told is called Tidus has appeared beside us, the yellow glow of the temple fire lighting up his features. His hair looks like a mop of fire in this light.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial" Wakka folds his arms, twisting his torso to peer at the door again. The red steps are seemingly glowing.

"Eh?"

"Well apprentice summoner really"

"Ah?" I shake my head. He was innocently clueless.

"There's a room in there called the cloister of trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays" I explained, his mouth closing a little. I think it was starting to make sense.

"If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner; remember?" Wakka takes over, nudging Tidus. Tidus brings his arm behind his head awkwardly.

"So..someone's in there, and they haven't come back out. Right, got it"

"Well i suppose that's a simple way of putting it" I smile at him, trying to be as bright as possible.

It's strange, but you ever feel like no one notices you? That you fit in to well after a while? Well i felt like that. I may be a guardian to Yuna but i was old news, i was plain; just another guardian.

Tidus was different and new, he didn't know me. I wanted him to recognize me, perhaps even love.

I think..i think i have a crush on him. His piercing blue eyes, as bright as the sea. With the same mystery too. I have never felt anything like this for someone, it's abnormal.

"A day's already gone by" Wakka gazes wistfully at the entrance follows his gaze. Sweeping up the steps and onto the brown oak doors.

"Is it..particularly dangerous in there?"

"Sometimes, yes"

"Why don't you go in and help?" I agree with Tidus. We didn't even have to go in the fayth, but getting through the cloister of trials would be better than just standing here at the feet of some dead summoner.

"There's already guardians in there, besides, it's forbidden" Tidus frowns. He faces the door and flies up the steps, much to the horror of the people in this temple.

He pauses at the door.

"Hey, but what if something happens! What if the summoner, dies!"

"The precepts must be obeyed!" The temple summoner throws out his hand in an attempt to halt him.

"Like i care!"

There are gasps of shock as he throws open the doors, disappearing into the infinite black. The doors slam behind him.

"Think he'll survive the cloister of trials?" Wakka asks curiously. Actually i think he will. But we'd better go in just in case.

"Let's go see" The temple summoner nods his approval as we rush up the steps, lifting his arms in prayer of Yevon.

I fling my arms out front, pushing the door open with my magick; an unseen force. Supposedly the power of Yevon. That's what i was, a mage guardian to Yuna. I could fight with a sword but i normally used was the only thing i was good at, after all.

The darkness clears as we push our way through, leading us to the cloister of trials i was familiar with. It was a series of small paths and rooms, leading to the elevator that took us to the fayth.

"Want to do the honours Saaki?" Wakka pauses as the doors slam, green glyphs shining bright on the crumbling grey walls.

"Sure, why not" I lift my hand and press it firmly on the closest glyph. The energy resonates through my hand and the wall shakes before sliding upwards. Some thought that just anyone could touch these glyphs and get through, but no. The glyphs resonate with a scanning energy, only letting good and kind-hearted people through.

Our steps are silent as we glide down the worn steps, the glyph sphere that should have been in it's hold was gone. It seemed Tidus was well ahead of us.

At the bottom the door is already open, and i can hear the scraping of a pedestal against concrete. We pass through, watching Tidus as he pushes the pedestal into position for the elevator. As it clicks into place, Wakka steps forward.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?" Tidus swings around.

"I-"

"It's okay" We follow him onto the red platform, the thing that will take us to the fayth. As we stand, the glyph in the centre glows red and we shake as the platform descends.

We are completely surrounded by stone wall.

"Only summ0ner's, apprentice summoner's and their guardians are allowed through here" Wakka states.

"What about you two?" I see his eyes flicker on me.

"We're guardians" I tell him.

"Guardians?" Wakka buries his head in his hand.

"Summoner's go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now, one of them's got short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking" I can tell his mind is on Lulu.

The platform jolts to a stop as i peek at Tidus, now having reached the bottom. The fayth is singing louder in here, it's tune is strangely comforting. I can already see Lulu sitting on the steps, and Kimarhi is stood; arms folded, at the bottom of them.

"Well, now that we've come this far. Might as well go all the way" The two watch us as we walk forward into the glowing room, Tidus seemingly awestruck by it's beauty. The walls are shining many tones of yellow and orange. The flame of torches flickering from the unearthly voices.

Lulu stands, her many belts jangling as they hit each other.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we could handle it?" Her tone is silky, always a dangerous sign.

"No, it's uh..it's just.." Lulu looks from me to Wakka and slowly glides forward. Wakka nervously nudges Tidus.

"See, i told ya she gets mad easy" He whispers, Tidus is still looking stunned.

"Is the summoner okay?" He asks as Lulu reaches us. She gasps and turns her icy glare upon him.

"Who..are you?" There is silence for a moment before there is a spirit's cry and the sound of a door opening reaches us. We all turn to the entrance to the chamber of the fayth, it's spiraling case sliding up into the ceiling. A fayth is crying, the sound of death.

I can here the swish of her skirt before i see her. First her black leather boots appear into sight, then her long purple skirt; and finally her bent face. Her short brown hair is a curtain over her features, her body sloping to a side as she struggles to stand.

Tentatively she takes a few steps forward, wobbling dangerous above the carpeted steps. Her head lifts, her eyes are closed. Beads of sweat are running down her cheeks.

I peer at Tidus, his eyes are fixated on Yuna. He looks surprised but also entranced.

Yuna tilts before her legs give way to the steps before her, and it is timeless as she falls through the air. I gasp, we all do. Tidus steps forward, a hand outstretched. But it is Kimarhi who runs, bounding up the steps and catching her lifeless body between his arms. He sits her on the step, and her eyes fly open.

She brushes of his hands reassuringly and stands; gazing in wonder at us all. Her green and blue eyes spread wide and she gasps.

"I have done it!..I have become a summoner!"


End file.
